KILL ME with kisses
by Mila Nayumi
Summary: Quando se é uma caçadora, costumamos a não sos supreender com as criaturas que nos ameaçam. Quando se é uma caçadora, é normal matarmos todos os seres sobre humanos. Quando se é uma caçadora, é completamente satisfatório vermos o sangue de nosso inimigo e


Prologo

Quando eu era uma criança, pensava em ser modelo quando fosse mais velha. Queria fazer carreira, ser famosa e viver sob os holofotes. Eu tinha cinco anos quando sonhei pela primeira vez. Papai e mamãe nunca foram muito carinhosos. Pobres! Morreram cedo.

Depois do óbito deles, fiquei realmente sozinha. Vivia de orfanato a orfanato. Mas estava tudo bem. Mamãe me deixou de herança seus diários. Ela mantinha esse hábito desde que aprendera a escrever. Descobri muitas coisas. Certas coisas me tiravam o sono ou me davam medo. Mas além de tudo, mamãe também foi criança, adolescente e mulher. Tirou-me grandes dúvidas, como minha primeira menstruação ou meu primeiro beijo. Fui uma boa aluna e fiz meu dever de casa, por isto sou o que sou.

Quando uma criança não é adotada até os dezessete anos, ela vai embora. Recebe seus pertences e fica à mercê do mundo. Muitas viram bandidos ou prostitutas. Poucas conseguem se sobressair na vida. Eu consegui um emprego como modelo, o que foi totalmente contraditório, já que tenho menos que um metro e setenta de altura. Bem, eu consegui. Era uma agência pequena, mas boa o suficiente para me pagar um salário decente. Também tinha muito tempo livre para por em prática o que eu sabia na teoria. Nas primeiras semanas eu me machuquei muito, sofri cortes, ossos quebrados e algumas concussões. Porém, também ganhei experiência.

Meu chefe e minhas colegas de trabalho me fizeram muitas perguntas sobre meus ferimentos, eu, é claro, inventava tombos e tropeços, me fingia ser uma desorientada, o que era irônico já que eu era muito boa no que fazia.

Fui crescendo profissionalmente, contratada por uma grande agência. Meu sonho se realizava. Holofotes. Luzes. Câmeras. Passarelas. Esta era a minha vida. Esta era a minha vida? Cassandra Slakes, modelo? Bem, todos nós usamos máscaras, e eu precisava da minha. Afinal, quem desconfiaria de uma jovem órfã que encontrou o ganha-pão na carreira de modelo? O povo gosta de drama.

- Sabe o que tenho vontade de fazer neste momento? – Perguntei ao Sr. Jickens, meu gato, sem esperar resposta. – Quero tomar sorvete com calda de morango e cereja. O que acha?

Com isto, coloquei o Sr. Jickens ao lado de uma grane almofada e me guiei até a cozinha. Mesmo sendo rica, eu não tenho empregada, elas podem ser muito xeretas.

Coloquei numa taça meu sorvete e despejei calda por cima. Dia de Ação de Graças. Existe feriado mais estúpido? Meu chefe gralharia em meu ouvido se me visse agora. Era uma tarde chuvosa de Novembro. Ele reclama demais sobre como sou descuidada. Eu apenas sorrio. Mamãe me ensinou o poder de um sorriso. Melhor do que usar arco e flecha contra quem paga meu salário.

- Sr. Jickens o que foi? – Meu gato se esfregava contra minhas pernas nuas. Ele só faz isto quando está com fome ou... Minha taça explodiu em minha mão. Meu gato sumiu de vista. Como sempre, eu não tinha sossego nem em feriados.

Três criaturas medonhas apareceram ao meu redor. Eles têm chifres pequenos e grossos saindo da testa e percorrendo toda a espinha, a pele vermelha, asas esqueléticas onde uma leve seda alaranjada cobria os ossos, rabos compridos e finos como chicotes e presas que chegavam a medir vinte centímetros. O nome disto? Criaturas horrendas das profundezas do inferno comedoras de órgãos humanos, ou simplesmente... Diabos.

Os diabos são cegos e inacreditavelmente teimosos. Minha casa tem um círculo que avisa a qualquer criatura sobre humana que há um caçador por aqui. Eles nunca aprendem.

Foi ai que eu parei e pensei: Eu ainda não havia colocado o círculo em minha propriedade, ela era nova. Isto me paralisou. Um diabo só aparece sem fazer um estardalhaço quando estão amadurecidos. Podem ser adultos ou filhotes, eles são por natureza seres bagunceiros. Mas para aparecerem sem quebrar nada ou gritando, eles precisam estar amadurecidos. E para eles amadurecerem era necessário exibir seu alimento na frente deles. Quando estão nesta fase, são racionais, fortes e terrivelmente difíceis de matar... Um pinga-pinga me acordou naquele momento. Minha mão foi cortada pela taça e pingava escarlate, e eu tinha um problema maior do que uma possível infecção ou cicatriz. Eu tinha três diabos adultos, maiores do que eu, amadurecidos e sedentos pelo sangue e meus órgãos.


End file.
